vocaloidfanficfandomcom-20200216-history
Moesia
Moesia is an anime series created by WBC (Western Broadcasting Company). It is a loose adaptation of Story of Evil, but changes so many details and characters (such as renaming Riliane to Rin) it feels like a totally different story. The series runs concurrent to the main Vocaloid anime, also produced by WBC (and thus shares the same voice cast), though Moesia takes place in the same universe as The Elder Scrolls, The Legend of Zelda, Wakfu, Frozen, and Mount & Blade, as part of the Nirn Anthology. Plot The series takes place on the continent of Moesia, one of five major continents on the planet Nirn (the other four being Hyrule, Tamriel, Eolan, and Calradia). Moesia is inhabited by the Moesians (humans with anime eyes), and also hosts the elves, orcs, Khajiit, and Argonians of Tamriel, as well as the Hylians, Sheikah, and Gorons of Hyrule. Moesia is a land known for its internal conflicts. The largest of these civil wars, the Moesian Imperial War, ravaged the land as never before. Moesia has been in a state of peace for 400 years, but this peace is very tense. The land is ruled by King Hayate Kagamine, a ruthless tyrant who executes anyone who speaks out against him and also discriminates against women and non-humans. His wife, Queen Horaki Kagamine, shares his oppressive attitude, but no one takes her seriously because of the role of women in Moesian society being for reproduction and menial home tasks. They think all opposition has been stamped out...but they're wrong. Former nanny Meiko Sakine has been plotting for the past ten years after storming out of the castle in the capitol city of Capitol (what else?) when she was caught trying to put thoughts of rebellion into the heads of the prince and princess (Len and Rin). The king became paranoid that they had become co-conspirators and separated the twins at the age of 10. Six years later, Meiko, now the Governor of Langstrom, has amassed a huge army of men and women disillusioned with the current government. With her less-than-intelligent second-in-command, Kaito Shion, the massive army marches on Capitol to assassinate the king. Realizing a massive, well-armed, and well-organized rebellion is brewing, King Hayate rushes to the room of his son, Prince Len Kagamine. He apologizes profusely and tells him to protect Rin, even unlocking the door to her room. As Hayate heads back to the throne room to face Meiko, Len and Rin have a very touching reunion. Meiko wants the entire royal family dead, believing Len will become as corrupt as his father. After executing the king and queen, she and several of her men rush to Rin's room, where Len feigns innocence before throwing a dagger at one of the soldiers, then swordfighting with Meiko and her men, killing every soldier (all outside Rin's room, of course, since Len, being the gentleman he is, doesn't want Rin to have to sleep with the stench of blood and death). Meiko and her army retreat from Capitol, but Meiko vows to kill Len, Rin, their government, and every non-human in Moesia. Len becomes suspicious that Meiko is receiving support from Ulfric Stormcloack, High King of Skyrim, who is currently launching a crushing invasion of Cyrodiil, having already conquered Morrowind and High Rock. Over the next several weeks, Meiko's faction, now called the Misfits of Moesia (and known as the Rebellion by the ruling government) steamroll across Moesia, conquering cities, castles, towns, villages, and forts, until only Capitol is left. The Continental Congress convenes and declares that the Misfits are the ruling governing body of Moesia, with the old government, now called the Moesia Templars, being branded as an Aldmeri Dominion puppet. Of course, all of the governors had been killed and replaced by pro-Misfits officials, so it was pretty stacked against Len's regime. Len hasn't ascended the throne yet because the newest internal conflict, now known as the Great Civil War, is a war of succession. Both have different claims: Meiko states that Nirn is for humans, and that all non-human races are "educated animals" carrying disease, and therefore, must be exterminated before humans are infected by this non-existant disease. Len, meanwhile, states that Moesia is for everyone escaping the wars in Tamriel, Hyrule, and Calradia, along with Eolan (before you ask, Eolan is my name for the setting of Wakfu in this continuity, being a series of isolationist nation-states of varying cultures, technology, and races, later forced to unite against various existential threats such as Nox, Qilby, and later Skyrim). Not willing to take any crap from the Misfits, Len instead decides to fight back. The public loves Len, and thousands of men and women enlist. Len heads out with the army to attack the fort closest to Capitol, leaving Prime Minister Haku Yowane (who is deathly loyal to Len) in charge of Capitol in his absence. Rin wants to go with Len, but Len wants at least one of them to survive and lead the Templars. The battle at the fort is crushing to the Misfits, who understaffed the fort in a fit of overconfidence. Realizing that the war won't be easily won, Meiko is ready to fight a long war. So is Len. It's a war that will decide the fate of not only Moesia, but also her non-human population and even the planet of Nirn. Characters Moesia Templars The main protagonists of the series. The Templars represent the last remnant of King Hayate Kagamine's government. Headquartered in the capitol city of Moesia, Capitol, the Templars fight both a land and naval war against the Misfits of Moesia. They are more technologically advanced than the Misfits, possessing mobile cannons and even a limited amount of rifiles. They also have the best swordsmen and longbowmen. However, they have a poor variety of cavalry and zero crossbows. They also possess the largest, most powerful ship in Moesia, the Victory. Despite fighting a Skyrim proxy, the Templars receive zero support from the Tamriel Empire, and are as opposed to the Aldmeri Dominion as anyone else, since they still allow the worship of Talos and are disgusted by the Dominion's racial policies. At the end of the day, the Templars can be considered a third faction in the First Global War, after making diplomatic overtures with the Kingdom of Hyrule. *'Prince Len Kagamine' (Tim Johnson) - The main protagonist of the series and next in line for the throne of Moesia. Unlike his father King Hayate, who was vain, selfish, cruel, and executed anyone who spoke out against him, Len is modest, charitable, kind, and has instituted freedom of speech, freedom of the press, abolished gender and race inequality as well as serfdom, and eliminated the cruelest torture methods. All of these have made him widely loved by his subjects. He is also a precocious military genius. Len dearly loves his twin sister Rin, and will go to ridiculous lengths just to do something for her. *'Princess Rin Kagamine' (Chloe Johnson) - Len's twin sister, second-in-command, and deuteragonist of the series. Rin doesn't believe in "acting like a princess" and would much rather fight in the war alongside Len. She loves Len so much, some of the castle staff think she has an incestuous crush on him, a rumor that is denied time and time again. Never one to let Len go to war alone, she forges her own armor and weaponry and joins a fort raid, keeping her identity a secret until her helmet is knocked off, but even then, she still manages to kill the general in charge of the fort after he knocks Len to the ground. After this, Len realizes Rin is a force to be reckoned with, and allows her to come along with him. *'Commander Meiko "Mei" Sakane' (Belle Armstrong) - Not the real Meiko, but a clone created by Meiko using dark magic to serve as a body double. Unfortunately, Kaito used too few ingredients, resulting in a clone who is 16 years old instead of 30. The clone rebelled and defected to the Templars within minutes of being created. The soldiers were suspicious that Meiko had used a youth potion on herself, but Len knew this was not the real Meiko. To differentiate her from Meiko, the clone is referred to as "Mei" and her last name is spelled as "Sakane" instead of "Sakine", though it isn't hard to tell who is the real Meiko and who is the clone, as the clone is shorter (just a few inches shorter than Len) and has a younger-sounding voice. Mei fights on the frontlines alongside Len and Rin, and despite being only a few days old, is a very, very skilled swordswoman. Director Matt Park has confirmed that Mei is Len's love interest. *'Prime Minister Haku Yowane' (Tara Strong) - In charge of Capitol when Len and Rin are out with the army, Haku is deathly loyal to Len (also having an unrequited crush on him) and just wants to play her role the best she can, which she does, and her approval ratings reflect this. Despite being an elected official, Haku can hold her own in a fight. *'Miku Hatsune' (Kristen Schaal) - A maid in the castle of Capitol, Miku is a total dunce (as is her main series counterpart). Her role is comic relief, a role she plays very will with her slapstick, verbal humor, and sight gags. She never fights much, and when she does, she takes herself out with a mop. She harbors a secret relationship with Kaito. *'Luka Megurine' (Caitlin Glass) - The castle blacksmith. Mei looks up to her as a big sister figure (mirroring the main series where Meiko is Luka's younger sister). *'General Neru Akita' (Olivia Olson) - A Templar general known for knocking down walls and keeping Misfits behind cover using cannons, then following up with a cavalry charge. Her loyalty to Len is unwavering, and she is also fiercely protective of him, acting like a triggerhappy bodyguard. Misfits of Moesia The antagonists of the series. They seek to eradicate all of the non-humans in Moesia (which includes the elves, beast races, and Hyruleans), believing them to be "educated animals", but are rather hypocritical as they often commit atrocities against humans, which makes them even more hypocritical since they promise that, upon conquering Capitol, they will be fair and just, which the Templars already are. This is one of their fatal flaws, and the Templars consider them "doombound". *'Jarl Meiko Sakine' (Trina Nishamura) - The main antagonist, Governor of Langstrom, and leader of the Misfits of Moesia. She was once Len and Rin's nanny when the twins were young, but stormed angrily out of the castle after she was caught trying to sow the seeds of rebellion in the twins' heads. She returned six years later with an army, killed the king and queen, and was driven off by Len. Meiko now commands the army from her ridiculously huge palace in Langstrom. Unlike Len, who fights alongside his men, Meiko is always in the palace, sitting on her throne eating mutton or reading a book, leaving politics to other, incompetent people. This is why the Templars are convinced the Misfits are doombound: their leader is a lazy slob. Meiko insists she's pretending to be a slob to throw off potential traitors, but no one is buying it. When she does take to the field, though, she is a deadly combatant who charges into battle with a massive steel battlehammer. *'Lt. Kaito Shion' (Seth Green) - Meiko's second-in-command, he can't even be considered a secondary antagonist. Rather, he's more of an anti-villain who doesn't know the basic virtues of good and evil. He sees it all as one big game because he's that stupid. He can fight, but he can't command, leaving lower-ranked men and women to call the shots. He's a good person, he's just on the wrong side, which is what makes his secret relationship with Miku a bit dangerous. *'General Teto Kasane' (Kelly Hu) - Definitely the secondary antagonist, Teto is a ruthless general who has only one goal: kill. Kill every elf, beast, Hyrulean, and Templar. Kill every man, woman, and child she sees in a Templar-controlled area. Kill Meiko and become the new leader of the Misfits, since she sees her as a lazy slob, ignorant of the fact that Meiko is a military genius and she is not. These traits make Teto a total Starscream. *'Shinji Mustafa' (Tim Curry) - Meiko's evil and twisted court wizard (similar to his mad scientist role in the main anime, though in the main anime, he is the main antagonist). A necromancer by trade, Mustafa is mentally insane and always cooking up something big. He also lusts over a maid named Esmerelda. Kingdom of Skyrim The secondary antagonists (or true main antagonists, from a certain point-of-view, as they are the ones who provide support to the Misfits) of the series. Led by Ulfric Stormcloak, High King of Skyrim, they are waging a war mass death and destruction in Cyrodiil on the continent on Tamriel. Having already conquered Morrowind and High Rock, Ulfric has turned his sights on the international front, and provides weapons and supplies to the Misfits. *'King Ulfric Stormcloack' (Vladimir Kulich) - The High King of Skyrim and tertiary antagonist of the series (as opposed to his more heroic role in the Skyrim television series). A xenophobic warmonger, he wants nothing more than the extermination of every elf, beast, and Hyrulean on Nirn. And he will do it no matter the cost. He'll even support rebellions on other continents. *'Galmar Stone-Fist' (Paul Eiding) - Ulfric's former second-in-command, who now oversees the Misfits and makes sure they get their weapons and supplies. *'Hendar' (J. Michael Tatum) - Ulfric's second-in-command and the Dragonborn of Skyrim legend. The main protagonist of Skyrim, Moesia depicts him as a bloodthirsty, homicidal maniac who kills every elf, beast, and Hyrulean in sight, regardless of whether they're a man, woman, or child. Having killed the entire main cast of Wakfu in graphically brutal ways, Hendar arrived in Moesia in the second season with his wife Lydia and sister Valinna to turn the tides in the Moesia Civil War in the Misfits' favor, using his power of the Thu'um to wipe out whole Templar armies, while still dealing with the odd dragon. His son, Andy, is currently stationed in Arendelle after a failed Thalmor operation to kill the queen and princess. Bandit Coalition The Bandit Coalition is a coalition of the bandit hordes and brigands of Moesia. They see the civil war as an opportunity to become crazy rich. Their trump card, mobile rocket launchers, are feared by both factions, as they have no equivelant weapon. Macra Islands A small island chain off the southwest coast of Moesia. Allies of the Misfits, the natives provide the Misfits with spices, sugar, coffee, and tobacco in exchange for goods, cannons, and the most up-to-date weapons. Their shipping is carried out by a fleet of oar-powered Galley boats. Because of their size and the weak firepower they possess, they are easy pickings for the Templar navy, eventually causing the Misfits to send escort ships, and even start shipping using a fleet of sloops after the galleys were found to be extremely weak. These convoys have allowed the Templars to test new ship designs, such as the Bomb Ketch, Rocket Ship, and Steam Ship. Musical Numbers Unlike the main Vocaloid anime, which is an sci-fi-comedy series taking place in the modern day and involving copious amounts of Godzilla, and thus having no singing, dancing, or techno music, Moesia does have musical numbers. However, none of the well-known Vocaloid songs are involved. Rather, they are all culled from various Disney and Broadway shows (Johnson Industries acquired the Walt Disney Company in July 2013, eight months before the series premiered). The following is a list of the songs, the characters involved, description, their origin, and the artists. All are in order of which episode they were in. Season One Note that Season One is still airing. Not all songs have been determined yet. WORK-IN-PROGRESS